


Being Broken Without Being Broken

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectobiology, Gen, Identity Reveal, Overpowered Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: If we’re honest, Danny is insanely OP





	1. Fenton Is That Broken Character

“What you up to dad?”, Jack looks up as his son walks in the front door. He still can’t help but marvel at how he’s turned out. Sure education and lifestyle wise he was definitely lacking, but he had presence. Taller than Jack now and muscular, but still clearly a kind soul. Even if he seemed determined to never have a job or leave home at this point. But there could always be hunting in his future, pretty lucrative thing nowadays. Plus, Jack enjoyed still having him around and he did seem happy. Even if he was aloof and paranoid, but Jack knew that was partly because Amity warranted being cautious and his son was extremely unusual. 

Tapping on some papers, “finishing up that ghost ordering system. Think I’ve finally got all the appropriate classes down pat. Care to give your old man a unique view?”. Danny chuckles as he nods. Jack’s glad his son has opened up more to theories, still clearly hates pretty much every invention for some reason though. 

“The one through six classing is still pretty well the same but I’ve settled on the different related power levels. Though honestly, I hope no level thirties actually exist”, tapping on the paper.

Classes: 

1: non-threat - ignorable (1-3)

2: pseudo-threat - should be captured but no hurry. (4, 5)

3: mild threat - capture immediately, potential danger. (6)

4: threat - break out the anti-ghost gear, deal with quickly. Engage with extreme caution. (7-15)

5: major threat - bring out specialty weapons and only engage if absolutely necessary. (16-19)

6: WARNING: apocalyptic threat - do not engage, run. (20+)

“Now I know the GIW rated Phantom at seven, six years ago, but I doubt he’s still a seven now. Blob ghosts are always three or less and I’ll be disappointed if the Box Ghost is higher than a 5”, Jack and Danny both snicker, clearly agreeing. Danny taps on class 6, “and I’d say Mr. Floaty face was 6 for sure”. 

The two spend around an hour throwing out random ghosts and placing most of them. Jack chuckles, “honestly, not even going to really try to place Phantom for sure. We know for sure he was at least a four near when he first popped up. Clearly stronger than he used to be so I really wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a five now”. Danny nods and Jack’s quite pleased with himself over that. His son always seems to just know things when it comes to ghosts. Fenton genius he’s sure. 

“I’d say at least five, likely close to six or a six. He’s stronger than he’s given credit for, I think. Basically a walking broken enigma”

“Part of me hopes you’re wrong but if I’d want any ghost to be so powerful, it’d be Phantom”, Jack really is glad for coming to a truce with the spook years ago. Smiling as he catches Danny’s soft smile and what almost seems like a blush? This is his favourite aspect of the Phantom truce, that it clearly makes his son very happy, which makes Jack happy. Even if he doesn’t get why his son can be so ghost friendly, even his opinion of flat out dangerous ghosts is somewhat fond, oddly. 

Jack’s sitting at the table when he can’t help but ponder about how his son seems to set off ghost stuff all the time. Wondering if maybe, Danny might just have a self-sustaining ectoplasmic field, like a ghost, as a result of his accident; rather than just oddly prolonged ectoplasmic contamination. Because no way should he still be contaminated from the accident after six years. After all, he was pretty much shocked by the entirety of the zone, even if he clearly downplays it. 

But Jack’s not really worried about this because if it caused Danny issues he would have said something, right? Plus, Jack is pretty much sure his son can sense ghosts, which he’s actually a little glad for and he’ll admit to feeling a little guilty over once or twice using him to tell if there was a ghost nearby, because of his sons' reaction. Yes, he noticed the fogging breath and how Danny would instantly start looking around for the ghost/becoming more aware. Kind of hard to not notice. So really his son is like a walking ghost senor, and how cool is that? Jack will never have to worry about some foul ecto-scum sneaking up on his son, and imagine how useful that’ll be when he becomes a hunter! He is a Fenton after all, ghost hunting is just what Fentons’ do. 

So as Jack watched his son eat cereal, Jack covertly turns on the device he’s been fiddling with. He’s honestly surprised it’s taken him so long to sit down and build something to rank and class a particular ghosts power and threat levels. Not surprised in the slightest that it senses Danny as an ectoplasmic entity. So Jack selects his son on screen, fully expecting a reading of 1 or 2, and after a few seconds, the thing starts smoking and explodes. 

Jack blinks only slightly shocked as Danny jumps a bit, from the explosion. Danny barely misses a beat before chuckling, “another prototype bites the dust huh?”. Jack’s not quite sure why his son blinks a bit and pulls a face before speaking again, “uh, so what’s this one supposed to do? Gots a weird vibe to it”. 

Jack’s face lights up a bit, always eager to talk ghosts or explain some new invention, “Well son! It’s supposed to read ghosts power levels and how to best handle them! If we’ve finally settled on rankings, only makes sense to find a more definitive way to do the rankings”. Danny rubs his neck a bit sheepishly, but smiles playfully, “and let me guess, like usual, I set it off or something”. Jack taps on one of the burnt pieces that isn’t on the floor, “which is very strange son but yes. I wouldn’t worry though! Even though it definitely read you as having an ecto-field, looks like it was attempting to put out a reading too! I’m guessing that caused an error, malfunctioned. Seeing as you’re not actually a ghost”. 

Jack watches his son chuckle heartily as he puts away his dishes, “well sorry about the tech dad, and yeah nothing to worry about. I may be weird, but I’m perfectly fine”. Jack can tell he means it as he watches his son head out the door. 

Groaning a little and staring sadly at the burnt pieces as he starts cleaning up the mess. “Oh?”, Jack feels almost giddy when he finds the heavily smashed screen, as he sees that it actually did manage to get a reading on his son. Wiping it off, Jack’s face squints in confusion as he reads the results: 

“PL: subdued: overload”

“Class: error”

“Title: ghost king”

“Okay? The subdued section is perfectly expected. After all, Danny-boy isn’t a ghost so he wouldn’t have access to his ectoplasmic field. Even if he really shouldn’t have one at all”, shaking his head at the screen, “but overload? That makes no sense? He’d have to be over 15 and even for an actual ghost that is incredibly high”. Jack claps his hands together as an idea hits him, “maybe it’s because he’s not a ghost, so this little guy really can’t get a proper reading at all! Maybe Danny’s field doesn’t even follow normal rules at all! That explains the error class too! Only way to know is to rule out the other option!”. 

Jack smiles knowing full well he’s going to spend the day building a better version, or at least one that can sense higher levels. Shaking his head at the screen again, “and I’m just dismissing this whole “ghost king” title, only ghosts actually have titles so that’s obviously a malfunction”. 

As Jack tinkers away, he can’t help but feel more worried than curious at this point, “if the strange readings were really because of a malfunction than “subdued” should have appeared messed up as well. Heck! All of it should have shown error or overload”. 

Frowning a little as he hears the front door open, no doubt that’s his son. With Jazz away and Maddie at home all day, there really isn’t another person it could be. Rubbing at the smooth metal of the device as he puts on some finishing touches. Smacking it lightly in triumph as it turns on, “now this baby will certainly at least go up to level 30! Too bad it actually has to be touching a ghost field to work though”. Glancing at the stairs and shrugging, “well I’ll just have to ask Danny-boy, I’m sure he’d be curious”. 

Jack heads up slowly after he hears Maddie leave, he knows how skittish his son can be and he doesn’t want him to feel ganged up on. Sticking his head out the lab door just in time to catch Danny heading to his room, “afternoon! Could you come to the living room with me?”. Noticing Danny looking a bit on edge near instantly, “you’re not in trouble son. Just some worries and theories I want to bounce off you”. Jack’s glad that seems to ease his son up a fair bit, but as he sits down Jack notices him tense a bit at the device. That’s a thing about his son that worries him, it’s almost like he’s cautious or mistrustful of all inventions. 

“It’s an improved version of the one from this morning”, Jack wiggles it a bit only barely catching that Danny looks more, not less, uncomfortable. Sighing and facing his son, “I found the readout screen from the one this morning after you left. Definitely malfunctioned, weird readings, error messages, the works. But you clearly have an ecto-field, son. And you really really shouldn’t, so I’d like to test you again”. Jack can’t help but lower his voice more and more while speaking, as he noticed Danny looking more and more uncomfortable. 

“Er, Whatever happened to that ecto-contamination theory? Field seems more unlikely”, Jack can tell by how his son is curled up a bit and moving his eyes around a lot, that he’s looking for a way out of this. Jack really doesn’t get why his son wouldn’t want whatever information they could get, maybe even figure out what exactly the problem is. 

“Ecto-contamination can’t last for six years, so that theory went out the window. That leaves either a field or something undiscovered... Are you really so put off by our stuff that you’d rather not know?”, Jack can’t help but wince as Danny looks legitimately hurt and guilty over that last statement. He hadn’t meant to guilt trip him, he’s just worried and curious; but mostly worried now, “son, I don’t mean to push. It’s just, I’m worried. This is more than weird, I know it’s clear you’re not actively being harmed by whatever this is. But how can I be sure it’s not doing something long term, if no one even has a clue what’s going on?”. Now Danny just looks more worried and that was not the goal, so Jack just keeps talking, “I’m not very good at this “worried parent so please confide in me or test something” thing, I know. I’m not worried because this is strange, I just want to know you’re ok and just how much this has affected you. I know it’s not just setting off our stuff”. Jack blinks, a bit thrown off at how his son stiffens and stares at him, eyes clearly filled with paranoia. So Jack aims for soothing or at least compliments or something, “honestly the ghost sensor thing is downright neat. No clue how you can tell but it’s still cool. And so long as it doesn’t hurt you, then it is for sure cool”. 

Jack mentally cheers as Danny does indeed seem slightly more relaxed as he responds, “how long? How long have you known about that? And um, thanks?”. Jack chuckles softly, “few years now, your breath would fog up for no obvious reason and you’d start looking around or leave the area. Then a ghost would show, hard to ignore pattern there, Danny-boy”. Jack watches, a little amused as Danny rubs his neck sheepishly. Poking Danny’s other hand as he speaks up again, “the other thing I’ve noticed is your skin is always cold. Way colder than anyone’s really should be, but you never seem cold so I assume it’s fine. Plus I imagine it makes dealing with hot weather a breeze!”. 

“Er, opposite really. Hot weather sucks, cold weathers nice. But I’m fine, honest”. Jack can tell he means it but, “well I’m glad you feel fine, son. But how can we really be sure? Any bit of information really would help”. Jack taps on the device, hoping to get a yes this time. 

Jack watches Danny’s eyes flick from him, to the device, and back to him, “so me being... a bit ghost-like is...cool?”. Jack really hadn’t thought of it as ghost-like but he guesses his son has a point there. Ecto-field, ghost detection, being cold; yeah those could all be seen as ghostie things. Jack nods at his son, “so long as this strangeness isn’t harming you, I don’t see how it wouldn’t be cool”. 

Jack is almost startled at how Danny seems to near instantly and completely relax, even grinning rather wide as he sits up straight, “well I guess I can’t deny cool discoveries then”. Jack can’t help but be giddy even as Danny shuffles awkwardly, “how exactly does it work though?”. 

“This one needs to actually be touching an ecto-field to work, sadly. But! Just touching it should work the same for you!”

“Sounds kind of like you could only check the willing then. Which kind of sounds like you made it with me in mind”, Jack can feel the suspicion in his sons' voice. Jack grins goofily though, “well of course, after that other one gave such a weird reading. I needed to know, more out of worry son. If you have an ecto-field, it should be really small and should have been easy for the previous one to read. But since that one only went halfway up the scale, the only way to really rule out the field theory is to use one that could get a reading on even the strongest of fields”. Jack feels quite satisfied with his explanation, even if Danny seems, of all things, bashful. Danny rubs his neck as he responds, “so what if I just have, like a strong one, what then?”. 

“Then I guess you just do. Just more information to have and every bit helps! And who knows! Maybe a strong field might be keeping some ghosties away! Though it really should be impossible”, Jack’s not sure what about that was funny but he’s not going to complain as Danny nods and holds out his hand. 

It only takes the machine a few seconds to work, though Jack has a feeling that his son can actually feel it checking him or something. Based on the odd facial expressions anyway, more worried that it might actually be hurting his son than reading the results, “it’s not hurting you is it?”. 

“No, no I’m fine. Weird, not painful or anything. Kind of like something's sucking on my skin, if that makes any sense”, Jack chuckles a bit, glad to know he’s not inadvertently harming Danny. He really does wonder if some of their stuff does. Shaking his head, he checks out the results:

PL: subdued: 23

⚠️Class: 6

Title: ghost king 

Jack’s a bit too confused to notice Danny having a mild freak out and staring at the title section, “wow son, freaky strong it is. Again that should be impossible but I guess not”. Jack laughs a little, “that could probably actually scare a lot of ghosts! Fearing a Fenton as it should be!”. Tapping at the screen, “the rest makes zero sense though, again. Error made more sense than class six, especially with being subdued? And again with the title?”. 

“Well couldn’t, couldn’t that just because of the power level thing?”, Jack shakes his head. Looking at his clearly a bit startled son, “that’s the main factor yes but to get the highest class you’d have to have more than just a strong field. Apocalypse level is just for those with insanely destructive powers, are near impossible for any human or ghost to defeat and more than likely can’t be caught or destroyed”. 

Danny glances back at the screen as he responds, “so ridiculously overpowered, like a broken video game character”. Jack can’t help but laugh at that, “yes son, that’s a pretty fair comparison”. Shaking his head, “you must have some insane untapped potential or you have an ability that is very dangerous. Both are a bit concerning. The only other option is that you’re already extremely powerful and have a dangerous power. Which is just confusing”. Shaking his head more, “then there’s this title. You’re not even a ghost, how could you possibly be their king?”. 

“Could you imagine though?”, Danny’s tone is a bit cautious sounding but that’s pretty common for him. Jack prefers when he’s joking around or even slacking off honestly, “well, I would prefer for their king to be someone like you. You’re a good man, son. And that would be kind of cool, utterly impossible but cool”. Jack taps his chin a bit, “maybe, because of the accident you're guaranteed to become a ghost and for some reason the king? That still sounds ridiculous”. Jack shakes his head while Danny talks a bit quietly, “if that happened, me becoming a ghost. What would you guys do?”. 

Jack blinks at his son slowly, getting what he’s asking and yeah no way he could ever, “we’d support you, see what you remember. We could never hunt you son. Families family. I can’t say I’d even know how to react if you hurt someone, especially with how kind and gentle you are now. So, don’t worry about that”. Jack pats him on on the back affectionately to prove a point and judging by Danny’s loose smile, the point was indeed made. 

Danny’s looking down at the living room table, “good. I’m glad to hear it”. Jack’s a little confused but glad his son is glad. Danny shifts a bit, “but yeah I do...have a dangerous power. Pretty well just destroys; buildings, vehicles, ghosts, people. I guess you could say I’m that character that gets banned from tournaments and winds up on Watch Mojo lists for most broken characters and most broken character powers”. 

“That is dangerous for sure, I guess that explains that and while I’m curious, I’m not asking for a demonstration. But that means you’ve got a sure fire way to defend yourself, so long as that’s why you’d use it then it’s cool too”, Jack chuckles weakly at Danny’s shock. Smiling a bit at him, “you’re way too nice to be using something like that irresponsibly. Though I find it hard to believe that you can have such a strong ability without it hurting you”. 

Danny runs a hand through his hair, “well it does leave me feeling weak and tired but otherwise fine. And it has kind of like a strength dail, never really used it close to full strength and I’d prefer to keep it that way”. Jack’s honestly impressed at this level of honesty and really, pretty much all of this is cleared up. Very weird and still no clue if this is really safe for his son but much less impossible, “sounds like you know yourself pretty well. I’m not going to push to know all you can do but I do want to know. This sure is one way to whip out a surprise trump card on some ghost!”. Jack can tell by Danny snickering that he’s surprised more than one or two ghosts before, which only makes him pleased. Pushing Danny lightly on the shoulder, “still worried about you though”. 

Jack can practically feel the mischief in his son, as he talks while walking up to bed, “maybe you could see what sort of reading Phantom gives. He’s a friendly enough fellow, and I think the entire town knows he’s a completely broken video game character. You guys get along now and something tells me he won’t say no”. 

**End.**


	2. He’s Shifting The Shape Of Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awareness of change is the most powerful change of all.

“Phantom! Hey!...Phantom!”, Jack shouts and waves at what he’s just assuming to be the long black and white silhouette of Phantom, as he flies against the backdrop of the night sky. Waving his hands a bit more as the form loops around and stills in the air, floating in place for a bit before slowly flying down. 

Jack watches with an eager grin as Phantom lazily wraps his ghostly tail on and around a tree branch. Resting his torso on the branch as he puts his chin on his hand, “please tell me there is not some other small fry ghost running around? And could you even tell that was me up there?”. Jack can feel the humour in the ghost's words even if Phantom looks a bit annoyed, “not a lot of ghosts are black and white you know! Besides! If it was some other ghost then I’d get to shoot it!”. Jack laughs a bit and Phantom laughs along but much quieter, “true, you are a Fenton after all. Not some groupie”. Jack nods strongly, “yup! Us Fenton’s are a tough bunch”. Digging in his pocket as he continues speaking, “developed some new tech actually! It’s not a harmful one or anything so was wondering if you’d feel up to playing test subject? Help advance the field of ghost hunting and all that”. 

Jack can clearly see Phantom’s chuckling as he waves the, officially named, Fenton SpookSense in his direction. Phantom rests his cheek on the branch and replies with a smirk, “and now what does this one do? And just what sort of advancement could you mean? Pretty sure you hunters are advanced enough”.

“Nonsense! There are always improvements to be made! But this ones more for cataloging, you guys can be a bit tricky to keep track of and figure out how to deal with”, Jack taps on the device, “so this little baby just reads a ghosties ecto-field and tells us how strong you are. How much of a potential threat, not that you’re really a threat though”. 

“Many of us are not, strength doesn’t determine if someone’s dangerous”, Jack can tell Phantom’s a bit unimpressed. Shrugging at the ghost, “honestly, Phantom. You really are the only friendly I know I’ve meet. I’m sure there must be others but something tells me they don’t come out of the Ghost Zone to play, much. You really are an anomaly”. Phantom smirks down, words laced with sarcasm, “wow, you’re just great at convincing me to offer up my glow for testing aren’t you?”. 

Jack grins goofily and rubs the back of his head, “well, you haven’t ran off so I must be doing something right! Plus, this is really more for knowing what kind of action to take if there actually is an issue. Needs touch ups of course”. 

Tilting his head at the Spook as he realises Phantom really shouldn’t know that Jack pretty much needs permission to test this, “though, how’d you know I needed you to let me near your ecto-field to test it?”. Jack just barely catches Phantom looking a bit nervous before that emotion flickers away. Phantom rolls his eyes, “because the only way Jack Fenton would ask before testing something on me, is if it was either, harmful or needed a willing participant”. Jack would feel insulted if it wasn’t for the rather affectionate tone Phantom used. Jack sits down on the bench beneath the tree, leaning back to look up at Phantom, “you’re not wrong, Phantom. But you’re also not exactly the easiest to get a hold of to even ask. This little guy needs to actually be touching your ecto-field to scan you”. Phantom laughs loudly at this, “well that makes it pretty useless for any non-friendlies then! Sounds like it needs more than just some touch ups!”. Jack joins Phantom in laughing lightly, “well that’s only for the full strength one, still need to rebuild the little one. But I’m sure I’d need the full strength one to get a result off you. No point blowing up another mini!”. 

Phantom snickers as he lowers himself down a bit, “what can’t handled all this raw power?”. Jack shakes his head amusedly, Phantom always has quite the sense of humour about him. Even at the expense of himself or in frighteningly dangerous situations, it’s admirable really, “no clue really, I know you were a seven years ago but no way you haven’t grown stronger. Besides this one’s already made and we get along now, right? So it’s feasible enough that you’d agree”. Jack’s not exactly sure why Phantom stares at him funny for a few seconds before responding, “I always got along with you and the rest of Amity. You just needed to get along with me back. Which, if I’m honest, took longer than it should have”. 

Jack can’t help but feel a bit guilty, Phantom, from nearly day one, seemed to be making a point that he was the good guy. But it took him saving the entire town for anyone, well any adults at least, to see him as anything other than a menace. And Jack knew he and his wife were the worst for that, having only stopped hunting him in the past two years. Nodding up at Phantom, “yeah, yeah it did. You really were a case of the kids knowing better, my son especially. Just like you, he always seems to just know things. Both of you are little anomalies, maybe the “Danny” name is cursed or something”. Jack can’t help but laugh at the mixture of embarrassment, amusement, and out of place paranoia, on Phantoms’ face. Phantom rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and slides his tail out of the tree; before changing to his legs. Floating slightly above the seat of the bench, “you have no idea”. Phantom flicks a finger at the device, “so what in all does that thing tell you, exactly?”. 

Jack turns the screen on and points out the fields, leaning a bit towards Phantom but making it clear he has no intention of getting the SpookSense in range to test him without permission. “PL for power level, which us hunter’s rank from one to thirty. Technically there’s a zero level but that’s just for plain ol’ ectoplasm. Though I doubt you don’t already know about power levels”, chuckling at Phantoms’ knowing smirk as he continues his explanation, “class is more something Fenton made. Tells me how much of a potential threat or danger you could be. It’s based on a bunch of things from power level to powers and age. The title section really only applies to ghosts given some specific duty by the Zone. Like being a Ghost Zone cop or the highest knight of some ghost kingdom”. 

Phantom laughs and leans back, letting himself stop floating to come into proper contact with the bench, “well, for telling you only three things, that little guy will give you more information than you think”. Jack has no idea what to make of that, because how could this give any further information? And he fully expects Phantom to be strong so, “can’t say I know what you mean, ghost. I expect your PL to be high and since my son says he wouldn’t be surprised if you’re a class six, then neither would I. And even with the title section, you’re well known and who knows just how powerful of things you’ve faced and won. You also clearly have a sense of justice and protection, so I fully expect you’d be a cop or maybe even a knight”. Tapping at his chin, “maybe even a title related to Amity. Like Amity’s keeper or protector”. 

“Wow, you’re opinion of me sure has changed. I’m pretty sure I’d have had a heart attack years ago if you even implied I was Amity’s protector”. Jack can’t help but smirk at that unusual Phantom humour poking its head up, though he can tell Phantom’s not really joking around here. He means what he said and Jack does feel a bit guilty at that, “yes well, I was wrong”, chuckling a bit, “though if you have a heart attack, none the less a heart, that is a flat out scientific marvel. An utterly impossibility, since you’re a ghost”. Jack can’t help but feel more amused as Phantom tilts his head back and laughs heartily, “I am a totally impossible enigma!”. Jack is always impressed at how Phantoms’ smirks and smiles seem to fill his face, that’s ultimately what disproved the Fenton idea that ghost didn’t feel. No way anyone or thing could fake a smirk as playful and shit eating, as what Phantom was currently displaying, “and that is precisely why that little machine will give you answers you never expected. Even if they’re not the kind of answers that show up on screen”. Jack only grows more confused as Phantom says through a laugh, “you could say it might just shapeshift you perspective. Transform your known reality. Really change exactly how much of a little anomaly the local town enigma is”. 

“Phantom...I'm not really sure you could be any more unusual”, Phantoms further laughter is both confusing and mood lifting to Jack. Jack can take being a bit confused, especially if he gets to see just how much of a powerhouse this Spook really is. “Oh I wouldn’t go writing me off just yet, Jack”, Jack’s a little startled as Phantom seems to instantly become more serious and looks him straight in the eyes. Jack’s glad Phantoms’ toxic green eyes carry friendliness at all times, otherwise it might be hard not to flinch back from his intense ghostly gaze, “but who needs all the answers, and you might find that some secrets are better left untold. A shift in the shape of your reality may not be ideal to you, in the end. I’d hope otherwise, but I make no claim to what the future holds”. 

Jack clues in that what Phantom is getting at here is that somehow, the reading this machine gives him is going to reveal some mystery about this anomaly of a ghost. Which honestly excites him more than anything else, “when it comes to ghosts there’s nothing I don’t want to know!”. Poking at Phantom, “especially about you! You’ve been a constant anomaly, the odd one out in every piece of research, and somehow do things that ghosts shouldn’t be able to do. Heck! I’m pretty well positive that you somehow don’t even need to be in the Ghost Zone at all! And that doesn’t even get us started on how you become randomly immune to sensors and shields?!” Jack knows full well he’s rambling a bit but how could he not be excited at finding out even one little mystery of Phantom? 

Grinning wide at Phantom, who’s eyeing him both amused and with something like pity, “even your ectoplasm samples mysteriously disappear. I’m a scientist Phantom, I want to know”. 

“And what would you do? With this new found knowledge? Whether it’s something that only mildly shifts the shape of some theory; or utterly obliterates every idea, belief, and thing you thought you knew. Reinvents your world view”, Jack admits he’s close to worried now, just how massive of an oddity is Phantom? Or is Phantom just riling him up, like he so clearly loves to do to pretty well everyone. Even if it’s always good-naturedly, as Phantom continues speaking but in a more soft tone, “I know you carry some guilt over our past...interactions, which you understandably should; though you really don’t need to. I worry that, should you understand, truly understand, that guilt might elevate crushingly”. 

Jack blinks a bit, thrown off by the genuine concern and worry. The kind he’d often steal away for only family, especially his strange son. Seeing this from Phantom is incredibly odd but somehow understandable, “you really do care for everyone in this town, don’t you? But I’m certain, whatever your little, or more likely big, secret is; this Fenton can handle it”. Jack adjusts himself to face the, slightly taller than him, ghost. Even Jack gets that secrets often need to be kept, “I’m not going to tell though. Excluding us Fenton’s”. 

Jack’s not sure why that makes Phantom smirk, “Oh I know you won’t. No, you might just protect what you know more fiercely than I do”. Jack has no clue what that means, but can tell there’s some deeper meaning as Phantom looks up to the starry sky, “protection of others is always stronger kept than self-preservation”. 

“Pretty sure you’re talking mostly about yourself there, Phantom. But you’re also not wrong. I’d give anything to protect my family”, Jack follows Phantoms’ gaze, “and I guess I would protect you too. I think, you’ve more than earned it. Starting to think you never even needed to earn it, that if something happened I’d help you, truce or not”. 

Phantom nods and offers his hand/arm to Jack, “you’re right, I would know. It’s happened, after all, you just don’t remember”. Jack is blatantly shocked but decides not to question the strange ghost, who’s clearly thought of something rather funny in his sky focused musings. 

As Jack is lifting up the device, Phantom chuckles, “ah ah ah, we’re doing this my way”. Phantom covers up the screen with his other hand as Jack is just plain confused, “you’ll get your results”, Phantom shrugs with a playful smirk, “just one at a time”. Jack’s confusion is cleared and he can’t help but laugh as Phantom makes his fingers invisible one at a time, revealing each section one by one. 

“If that’s the game I have to play, then I’ll play it for science! And Fenton curiosity!”, now both of them are laughing, though Jack does notice that Phantom is slightly nervous; as he puts the device inside Phantoms’ glowing ecto-field. 

Jack has to restrain himself from nagging at Phantom to reveal the first section, which Phantom is snicking about baiting him with.

Laughing, “Fine Fine, behold and marvel at my stupidly over-powered butt”. 

Jack definitely is marvelling, because holy cow, as he reads the screen. 

PL: 25

“Wow! That is way over-powered! You would have busted the mini for sure!”, smirking at Phantom, because holy hell was he glad this ghost was a good guy. And thinking of all the ghost craziness in town, “Amity is pretty well lucky you’re so strong though! Who knows just what sort of nightmares you’ve protected us from! And consider me very glad that the old theory of ghost all being evil, being wrong. Especially about you”. Jack’s not sure what about that makes Phantom frown, “yes, well, you do not know how true that is. An evil Phantom would be your, and everyone else’s, worst nightmare”. Jack is not about to question the knowing and almost haunted look in Phantoms’ eyes, not wanting to sour the previous happy mood. Smiling at Phantom, “I’m doubting you even have a bad bone in you. If you had bones that is”. 

“Pfft, that you know of”, while that makes no sense to Jack he’ll take it. Poking at Phantoms’ fingers, even if he’s positive on what his class reading will be. Because honestly, if his son, a human being, with a subdued rating of twenty-three, classed as a six, there’s no way a full-blown ghost with a level of twenty-five wouldn’t. Jack damn well knows Phantoms’ got some kind of super-powerful power, but whatever it is, he rarely or just doesn’t, use it. 

Phantom chuckles, “well I doubt there’s any surprise here but...”. Phantom trails off as his finger becomes invisible, revealing, to no one surprise, his class. 

⚠️ Class: 6

“Yup. Class six alright. Now the question is what crazy strong power you hiding. Cause you’re not exactly old, are you? Heck! You used to look like a teenager! Which really is another oddity about you. Ghosts don’t change so gradually”, that really is something that’s confused Jack for a while. It’s not like ghosts who look young are actually young or “grow up”. Heck, just look at that Youngblood ghost! 

“Well, I was a teen! I just grew up”, Jack shakes his head at Phantoms’ smirk, clearly giving away that Phantom is not going to enlighten Jack as to how that’s even possible. “Like I said, Jack. I’m an enigma, an impossible enigma”. 

Both of them are looking down at Phantoms’ fingers, covering the last section, “and know this is where things get interesting. So let me just say that however unusual, powerful and important; to you, Amity or the Ghost Zone; you think I am. I am drastically more so. If you do not understand what this means right now and wish to think on it, then feel free to seek me out when you do understand. If you really understand, you will know where to find me”. 

As Jack is wondering just what kind of title Phantom could hold to be so enigmatic, Phantom removes his hands entirely; revealing the screen in its entirety. 

Title: ghost king 

Jack stares down at the screen dumbfounded and utterly confused. Here’s Phantom showing not only the, arguably, most powerful title a ghost should be able to hold but also the same one as his son? Jack was pretty much sure that his sons’ title must have been meaning that he’d become the ghost king upon his death, but this clearly proved that wasn’t the case. 

Looking up from the screen to squint at Phantom, before looking back at the screen to make sure it still reads the same thing, “ghost king? How? Can...can there be more than one? Or place holders?... I’m confused”. He feels Phantom pat him on the back, “told you I was much more of a mystery. But to answer your questions. I gained the title by defeating the previous Ghost King, and there can only be one. I am the only one who bears that title unless someone defeats me as well”. While Jack’s pondering how that’s possible, because he has blatantly had two different people show up with that title, Phantom laughs lightly, “but since I’m no lair destroying power crazed madman, it’s doubtful any would try to usurp me from power. I’m pretty well liked, even by those who met me in fights”. 

“So you, you think fondly of even those who are clearly a danger, an enemy? And they, of you?”

Jack listens and watches Phantom, a bit stunned as he hears the same words come from Phantoms’ echoey voice as have come from his son many times, “why wouldn’t I? Ghosts, like humans, are not wholly one thing or another. Every bad quality has a good to follow suit. Besides, fighting is just part of how ghosts socialise and come to understand each other”. Jack turns his head to look out across the park as Phantom watches the night sky. Jack’s not sure what he’s thinking but even the grass looks like it’s shifted under the weight of some profound world shifting secret. 

“I think...I need to head home and talk to my son, Phantom”

Jack barely hears Phantoms’ reply as he walks off, noting how everything has a slight out of focus blur as he thinks, “yes, I think you do. Something tells me he’ll be up”. 

Walking into his home, Jack easily spots his son shoving an overfilled fork of sauceless spaghetti into his mouth. Hearing the clink of his sons' teeth on the fork as he approaches, still a bit dazed. 

Standing in the kitchen doorway, with Danny’s back to him, he glances down at the SpookSense’s screen, rereading Phantoms’ results before look back up to his sons’ sitting form. Something tells him, his son knows he’s there but is just waiting for him to speak, so he does, “you were right son, about Phantom”. 

Jack can’t help but feel lighter and a bit amused as his son tilts his head backwards and speaks with the fork and noddles stuffed in his mouth, “hmm?”. Jack sits, places the SpookSense on the table and knits his fingers together as Danny’s face follows him with a raised eyebrow. Jack speaks as he taps the screen and looks to his son, “you...and Phantom. You read almost identical”. Images and words filter though Jack’s head, unfiltered, of all the behaviours and things said that are oh so similar of the two Danny’s. Blinking a bit as the lines between who said or did what blur and shift their shapes, “it’s not just that, it’s all identical”. Shaking his head a bit, “no, that’s not quite true. One reserved, one bold. One gentle, one strong. One fades to the background, one stands in front. Like...” Jack trails off not quite sure where his own mind is going, “like...”. Jack blinks and slowly goes wide-eyed as he speaks, while images of shift-shaping and blending blues and greens swirl in his mind, “like to sides of the same thing. The same...”, looking up and whispering at his son, “person”. 

Jack’s mind has pretty well completely stalled as he watches a wide smile inch its way across his sons’ face. He can’t help but place the image of Phantoms’ face, from the tree, over top of the mirroring playfully bold smile now plastered on his sons’ face. Not a line of his face, hair or even the slight twinklings of amusement and embarrassment in his eyes; is out of place. Danny chuckles and rubs his neck, glancing away, “and so everything transforms now”. 

“How?”, Jack’s not sure why his question earns him a smirk. “Everything transforms or shifts its shape in some way. Sometimes it’s just a bit more...literal”, Danny’s tone is soft, though Jack can sense there’s some nervousness there. 

His heads still a fair bit muddled so he repeats himself, “how?”. Scrunching up his face, “you?... and Phantom?”, but then shaking his head a little, “are Phantom?”. Jack watches as Danny nods and rests his chin on his palm, again like Phantom in the tree. Mentally changing out black hair for white, Danny’s doesn’t move with gravity-defying floating but otherwise, “not two but one. One person...how?”. Now Danny looks a bit concerned and Jack realises he must have missed something here, as Danny sort of repeats himself softly, “think werewolves. Shapeshifting. But with ghosts”. 

“So you can change into Phantom? How? You’re not a ghost?”, Jack mutters at the table, “is Phantom not ghost? What?”. He feels Danny poke him in the arm so he looks up at Danny’s equal parts amused and slightly worried face, “what are werewolves dad?”. 

“Not real?”, Danny bursts out laughing at this. Jack’s glad to hear the laughing though far too confused as Danny wipes at he’s eyes a bit, “dad, obviously. What I mean is, what are they? What makes someone a werewolf in mythology”. 

Jack’s not entirely sure where his son is going with this, “a person being half wolf?”. After a couple seconds though, something dawns on him as he repeats himself rather excitedly, “half ghost? Half ghost!”. Jack watches as his son struggles to hold in a laugh while nodding. While gears are turning in Jack’s head, no wonder his son sets off everything! It all senses ghosts! And he’s one! Sort of one? Part one? Exactly half? Or is it like all ghost and all human but able to switch? Somehow? Whispering at him both confused and excited but with some affection, “what are you?”. 

Jack instantly regrets that though, as his son looks rather paranoid and cringes a little, “Danny, your son?”. Jack’s, again, confused by this response and not sure why Danny looks to be boring holes of worry and pleading? into Jack’s face. “Well, of course?”. 

Danny facepalming was not the reaction Jack was expecting. Jack’s pretty sure his answer was an obvious one, of course his son is his son. Watching Danny rub his face and noticing that he’s actually blushing a bit, “um yeah, of course. The word’s halfa. Half human and...half ghost”. Jack can practically feel the caution in those last two words, but he’s a bit too excited to really dwell on that. Being a scientist faced with a brand new discovery, not only that but one that solves nearly every mystery he’s ever had about Phantom or, and?, his son. “Are there others?! Like a unique species?! Fusion?! Hybrid?! Could it be genetic?! Or...”, Jack trails off, losing his steam, as his son looks progressively more and more paranoid and stiff. 

The two just stare at each other for a bit before Danny looks down and plays with what’s left of his food, with a frown, “I’m not an experiment and I’m not going to be”. 

“What? Of course not! You’re family not a... oh.. OH”, Jack can see Danny cringe as Jack remembers how Danny is always avoidant of and off put by the inventions. How Jack’s been suspicious that some hurt him. And...how he talks about ghosts around his son. Feeling extraordinarily guilty over all the very excitable times he’s gushed over experimenting on them, realising his son probably felt like that included him. 

Judging by how his son is clearly looking around at exits and trying to make himself smaller, less of a...target. Jack’s positive he used the wrong words again, putting his hands on the table to hopefully ease his son up some, “you’re family, Danny. And if you’re Phantom then Phantom’s family all the same. Ghost or not”. Jack’s not sure why that makes Danny look more awkward that comforted, as Danny rubs his neck a bit, “yeah, I know. Always did. Glad to hear it though”. Jack decides to wait for his son to talk, but his son apparently has the same idea. As Danny finishes up his food while Jack runs his fingers across the SpookSense, he’s honestly a bit amazed at how right Phantom, his son, was. This little thing had pretty well solved two of the biggest mysteries in his entire life. The oddness of the Danny’s, which turned out to be just one Danny. He’s feeling a bit guilty again, having not noticed. How could he, one of the most ecto-knowledgable people in the world, not realise his own son was one? Half of one? And he hunted him, tried to kill his own son. Jack jerks his head up at Danny, as Danny interrupts his mental self-berating, “I don’t want you to feel bad about the past. It’s ok, it was expected. You never would have or could have done me real harm”. Jack frowns a bit knowing full well that he really had been trying to destroy Phantom, but he doesn’t get a chance to comment on that, as Danny keeps talking, “like I said, I know I’m family. And I know because you’ve found out before. You just don’t remember”.

Jack blinks at that, reminded of his conversation with his son, as Phantom, before, “you said that, earlier. Still confusing, how could I not remember? Heck! How are you even half ghost? you're not...dead?”. Jack’s not sure why that’s funny but he’s glad to have successfully fixed the mood. Even if he still feels guilty, while Danny tilts his head back and laughs, “my deadness is debatable. Half human and half ghost. Half alive and half dead. Sometimes I go with half dead, and other times I go with fully dead and fully alive but at the same time. For all accounts and purposes, my very existence is impossible. I go against the laws of nature. A little impossible enigma, like I said”. Danny shuffles a bit, “and as for the not remembering thing, time is a strange thing. And time travel makes it even weirder. You’ve found out at least three times, I made you and the rest of the world intentionally forget though. Kind of had to, for my own safety”. 

This makes Jack clue in that his son has been up to some seriously dangerous stuff, deadly kind of dangerous. But at the same time his scientific curiosity nags to throw safety out the window. “Ok first off, you shouldn’t be doing such dangerous things. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Phantom get impaled more than once”, Jack can’t really maintain the glaring as he gets a bit excited, though he kind of wants to keep glaring, as his son waves off his worry over his injuries, “second, are you sure about the half-dead thing, what about your organs? Heart? Breathing? If you exist, and are half dead, then clearly it’s possible. But yes it shouldn’t be, so how?”

“I’m durable dad, questionably so. And well no, not really possible. It’s considered factually impossible to be both dead and alive. Those two things are the most mutually exclusive things out there. And yet...”, Danny snickers a bunch to himself, “as for my organs and what not, most function to half the degree they should. My heart beats half as much and pulse is also half. My natural body temp is way below hypothermia. I have no clue if most of my organs even do anything anymore. My heart is pretty well the only organ that I haven’t lost at some point, so they’re all kind of useless. I breathe but I don’t really need to. My bones are just plain confusing, sometimes I have bones and sometimes I don’t”. Danny shrugs, “all very impossible. Not to mention illogical”. 

Jack’s a bit shocked by the info dump, though he can’t help but find it amusing that his son obviously checked this stuff, and yeah, it makes pretty well no sense, “how the? How does your human body? Form? State?, maintain itself at all? And I’m still not happy you’re getting hurt so much”. Jack can tell Danny’s getting a good kick out of this now, obviously he finds humour in causing mild confusion. Watching Danny smirk as he responds, “I go with human form and by defying reality and all the known laws of nature? Being able to shape-shift into a ghost is already downright nutty, so makes sense that everything else is weird too”. Danny rubs at his neck and Jack can easily see the rather apologetic look on his face, “it’s really better to not try and figure out just how the hell my body can even function. The other, much older, halfa is a major scientist himself and he hardly knows how this all works. Though he gets the genetics of it to a scary degree”. Jack mutters, “so it is genetic”, before noticing Danny’s rather intense gaze. He can’t help but ponder on how differently Danny’s blue eyes convey an intense stare than his green ones, probably something to do with ghostly energy or maybe it’s because his green ones glow. As Danny is clearly trying to make a point, “don’t worry about the injuries. It’s part of the job, protecting people and Amity, the occasional bigger thing. I expect it, I know how to handle it and wounds aren’t the same for me. I heal from most things in minutes. There’s even a very good chance that I’m flat out indestructible”.

Jack’s not sure whether to find that worrying or to be happy. But he’s pretty sure his son’s exaggerating a bit, he doesn’t even have to say anything though. Since his son is clearly good at reading people, judging by how he comments on Jack’s mild disbelief, “my ghost protects my human and my human protects my ghost. The standing theory is that both sides of me would have to be instantly and simultaneously destroyed otherwise my sides would shield and heal each other in an unending loop. It would be like trying to count to the end of Pi”. 

Jack’s surprised that actually makes sense, though still shouldn’t even be possible. Deciding to take his sons' advice on not trying to figure it out though. “Wow, well I’d still you rather not get hurt. Speaking of jobs though”, Jack taps on title section of the screen, “do they just not care you’re part human? And something tells me your life is way more complicated than I thought”. 

“Halfas are by our very nature stronger than regular ghosts. And ghosts respect strength, so the king being a halfa is actually a source of pride for many. I’m pretty much viewed by them, as a ghost who’s able to exist on the human plane. None really see me as a human, but rather a ghost who can shape-shift into a human”, Jack’s not sure why that’s funny to his son, because Jack finds it concerning. He’s glad his son’s respected but he’s more of a human than ghost, right? While Danny laughs, “just like how every human who knows, views me as a human with ghost powers. CW is really the only one, besides me, who truly sees me as equally both. Which is what I am. I’m not more ghost than human nor more human than ghost. Just like how a coin isn’t more heads than it is tails. It doesn’t matter what side you can see or what side was made first, they’re equal”. 

“But you live a mostly human life, right? And you live here, not in the GZ”, Jack feels he doesn’t even need to mention that Danny’s family and friends are all humans. Though he’s certain Danny has ghost friends, which is rather weird. 

“I spend most of my time in human form yeah, but what I do as Phantom takes precedence over everything. Phantom’s what I do in life, my purpose. The hero, the protector, the watchful eye, the saviour, the king. There’s not really anything human I could do that would ever be more important, so lifestyle wise; I’m more ghost than human”, he knows his sons’ got a point there, even if he doesn’t really like it. Danny was human first, had a human life first; this ghost stuff was just forced on him, wasn’t it? But he lets his son finish before commenting on that, “I guess while I view myself as equally both species, I don’t really hold them at equal weighing. I know if I had to choose, I’d choose ghost every time. I could begrudgingly tolerate being full ghost, but I couldn’t tolerate being full human again”. Jack can tell that Danny knew he wouldn’t be happy to hear that, even if he does like the rare honesty from his son. Jack really can’t grasp how anyone would rather be a ghost than human, even if they had powers. It makes him a bit worried that his son’s power-hungry or that his mind has been altered by all of this. Which now that he thinks about, of course his sons’ mind has been altered; it would actually be really weird if it hadn’t. “You like the power of it that much? Which I guess the ghost aspects of your mind would. I’m not sure how you couldn’t resent something forced on you though”, Danny looks a bit confused but apparently figured out whatever was confusing him, judging by the slightly embarrassed smile. 

“Becoming half ghost was unintentional in the beginning yeah. But the accident that made me a halfa actually got reversed at one point and as soon as I found out I intentionally made it happen again. So I chose it ultimately. And while yes, I like the power, it is rather useful. It’s what I do with that power, that I wouldn’t be able to tolerate giving up. Fighting ghosts, protecting people, resolving ghost skirmishes, teaching and guiding new generations of either species, occasionally saving the world. It’s who I am, failing to be that would destroy me, not literally”. 

Jack’s honestly a bit in awe at how mature his son is now. It’s pretty clear he’s thought about this too, Jack still doesn’t really like it though. Even if he’s glad his son is clearly proud and happy with it, “you could do that human, but...I guess you couldn’t do it the same. Could you?”. Danny shakes his head a little sadly, “no. I really do need my ghost everything. CW likes to say I’m an old soul who could only ever exist as a guardian. A guardian to both sides of the world and the world needs me that way. Though I wish it would stop reminding me of that”. Jack finds it a bit amazing how Danny makes this all sound so mundane, “so the “saving the world” thing, was pretty literal then. And I’m going to guess this “CW” is a friend? Ghost friend?”. 

Danny’s knowing smirk makes it clear to Jack that he’s right, before Danny even opens his mouth, “you have no idea. One second GIW idiots are trying to blow up the entire Ghost Zone, which would also destroy the earth by the way. The next second some future jerk destroys almost all of humanity and ghosts. And then on Tuesday some moron releases a chemical weapon into the earth's core. Some times I swear, the world actively wants to be destroyed”. Even Jack can’t help but laugh, “well thanks then!”. Danny humorously stabs his finger on the table and chuckles, “I’ve got my licks in too though. Had to stop my future self from destroying everything no less than three times. And that’s why the Observants hate me, too much power they say. Which they’re not really wrong about, but I don’t like them either so”. Jack’s not really concerned by that, since it’s pretty obvious his son’s overpowered. Throwing in shapeshifting just makes him more so. Plus there’s no way his heart of gold son, would ever intentionally destroy the world. He’s practically still a kid, he’s going to mess up; even if his mess ups, apparently, have major consequences. 

“And CW, or ClockWork as he's actually called, is more than a friend and more than some ghost. He’s my mentor, might as well be family really. He’s one of the only ghosts who can truly hold a candle to me power wise. He’s a guardian, so to speak, himself. He controls time itself and is responsible for making sure the time-stream doesn’t get damaged or destroyed. I watch over earth and zone, he watches over time, and the Observants watch over existence. We all do jobs for each other sometimes, though both me and CW make a point to annoy the hell out of the Observants if they ask us to do anything”. Jack’s not sure if he feels more impressed or worried about his son intentionally pissing off clearly powerful ghosts. But if his son sees this ClockWork guy as like family, then he wants to met him. Though wait a second, “did you just imply you’re the most powerful ghost?”. 

Now Danny just looks embarrassed, “technically, I am. But CW’s power is basically a real-life ultimate cheat code. There’s no real way to win against him in genuine, which is why he has restraints and rules pretty much binding him. He can’t act or interfere unless absolutely necessary for the sake of the time-stream, existence or reality. On top of that, he’s got a bit of a trump card on me as he’s actually responsible for me. He majorly cheated so I could exist and continue existing; if he wanted to, he could just erase me from existence”. 

Jack doesn’t even get a chance to voice how much he does not like that and how he’s officially not so ok with this ClockWork guy. As Danny waves off his worry, “CW has a massive soft spot for me. And he can see every single possible future, the only way he’d erase me is if there was absolutely no possible future wherein I didn’t need to be. In which case, I’d fully agree with his choice and actions. And he knows that, so chances are he’d give me a heads up. Everyone calls me a self-sacrificial idiot for a reason”. 

Jack’s still not impressed, at all, “there’s nothing you could say to make me ok with that son. And this guy has way too much power”.

“And I don’t? All power needs checks in place. CW’s restraints are his and CW is mine. I’ve seen what happens if I don’t have him and it’s majorly bad. Likewise, CW doesn’t do well alone. Two overpowered weirdos with odd senses of humour need a brother in arms. And if you think my death jokes are bad, listen to his time ones”, it’s kind of hard for Jack to be bothered now, what with Danny’s mischievous snickering, that looks to be verging on flat out laughter. 

Blinking, Jack realises this is the most he’s seen his son laugh in months, maybe even years. Well, as a human anyway. Which is more than enough to make him decide that all of this was a good thing, that his son being this way is a good thing, and that ClockWork might really be good for him. Though he’s not sure he could handle being around two pun machines, “you’ve got a point there son. And I guess I can’t find this bad, since it clearly makes you happy. You never laugh or smile this much”. 

Danny rubs his neck awkwardly, “well, a good chunk of my Fenton time is spent keeping things a secret and maintaining appearances. Plus I’ve made a bit of a show of Phantom being a jokester, I can’t have Fenton acting the same as Phantom. In just the same way, I overact the whole “hero” thing as Phantom. No one can see Phantom ever appearing weak, so I make sure they don’t”, gesturing to himself, “so only those who know what I am, really get to see who I really am as a person. Which I realise is kind of shitty but it’s out of necessity, not me being mean or anything. My sides have to be separate to the public and any who don’t know. But who I am as a person, is both. So I guess, you’re kind of meeting me, the real me, for the first time in a very long time. Uh, sorry?”. 

Jack knows kids often hide part of themselves from family so he’s not really bothered by that. More bothered that his son is way too grown up and clearly has been for a while, “what even was your childhood?”. 

Danny blinks, Jack’s guessing that was not the response Danny was expecting, “most kids wildest dream? I’m a literal superhero, that’s most kids greatest fantasy. Sure it’s serious and painful but I enjoy it. Always did. When I first changed, I pretty well hated being half ghost and I wanted to be normal again. But one real ghost fight and I was in love. Saying everything clicked into place is cliche, but very true”. Snickering now, “who knew hundreds of pounds of cooked meat would be what slapped destiny into my face. Well, that and the Fenton Thermos. Which literally slammed into my face”. Jack can’t help but laugh a bit himself, “that is ridiculous. Still though, kids are supposed to play around and goof off”.

“Sneaking into the girls bathroom, prank wars, jumping inside of video games, pelting the Box Ghost with styrofoam circles. I’ve goofed around plenty, still actively do. My mundane fun is just a bit more ghostly”, Danny pauses as Jack yawns, which is apparently funny to Danny, “my fun is also a lot more used to sleep deprivation”. Jack really doesn’t care that he’s tired, this is way better than sleeping. He’s tolerated lost sleep in the name of science plenty of times and he’s far more willing to do the same for family. “The biggest mystery of my life just got solved and you’re being, well, you! That’s worth some missed sleep Danny-boy”. 

“I’m not going anywhere, dad. I’ll be here tomorrow for you to pepper questions at. And the day after that, and the next, and so on. Though everyone could use some reality-defying before bed”, Jack’s not really sure what Danny’s thinking or why he’s smirking like a devil. A face he’s all too used to seeing on Phantom, and yeah Danny’s right, if his sides or forms acted the same he’d get caught. His sons’ goofy grin and how he’s lazily resting his chin in his palm makes it seem more like he’s talking to Phantom. But that kind of makes Jack feel good, it means his son is happier than he used to think. He was just pushing his joking nature and silly side all onto Phantoms’ persona. Which leaves him wondering which persona is more accurate to the real Danny, he’s got a gut feeling that Phantom is closer. 

“I’m not sure what’s got you grinning like that, but I’m glad to see the humour!”, Jack chuckles to make it clear, cause really he just wants a happy son. Even if he has to be the pretty well strangest thing in the world to be happy. 

“I’m a funny man. A funny punny man. A shockingly shapeshifting one at that”, well at the very least, Phantoms’ humour is a real Danny thing. And yeah, Jack still finds it admirable, “I can see, now anyway. But I guess that means you really are ok. Though I hope to see a lot more of my son, the real one”. Jack’s almost a bit excited to know how much of Phantoms’ over the top personality is actually real, but he’s also a bit sad over missing out on it over the past years. Danny obvious is a bit guilty about that even if he clearly is still finding something quite amusing, “Oh you will, mind you, old habits die hard. Even if dying comes pretty naturally to me. I do it all the time and I’m damn flashy about it”. Jack squints at that, which prompts Danny to talk again, “Death jokes, lots of death jokes. My whole shapeshifting thing is basically dying on command, so how could I not?”. Jack has to admit his sons’ got a point there. Ghosts are dead and he literally becomes a ghost. Still weird to know his son is partly dead or only sometimes alive. However it works. Yawning again as Danny glances at him, clearly a bit nervous but also snickering, “so, care to see? Insult the laws of reality by bearing witness to a dose of half death before bed?”. Jack’s confused for only a few seconds before clueing, smacking the table and nodding excitedly. Danny runs a hand through his hair before drawing Jack’s attention to his waist by pointing. Jack quickly gets the “flashy” comment at the sight of the pretty darn bright rings. Instantly curious as to what the hell they're made of. Some kind of ghost energy? Ectoplasm? Or is there literally life or death energy? Human cells? Even more stunned as his son literally shape-shifts body parts as the rights spread over him, while looking like this is utterly natural and easy to do the whole time. Which Jack guesses, probably is easy and natural to his son now. Zone knows how many times he must do this in one day, let alone over the years! 

Jack can’t help but chuckle a bit as Danny instantly starts floating, Danny rubs his neck, “yeah the floating is automatic, which is actually very convenient. And I can change the position or direction of my rings. Up and down, side to side, make mini ones over my limbs. Managed to change a couple times without the rings at all. And before you ask, they’re composed from my cores energy”. 

“Core! Not a lot of ghosts have those! That’s like a whole new organ! Half ghost core? Half of a core?”, cores are a pretty unique thing, Jack really didn’t know a lot about them. He figured Phantom had one but there’s no real good way to check those out without dissection and no way is he even considering going there, not now. Danny pats at his chest, “all halfas have one, snuggled up next to our hearts; mine’s an ice core. Hence my cold body temperature and ice powers. A core has to be formed with a mixture of ghost and human DNA to be able to make the halfa rings. My core is complete and fully mature, so it’s not literally half of a core”. 

“Why would every halfa have one? Does being part human make them easier to form? And I guess your core is a constant then? You’re always cold to the touch, not just as Phantom”, snapping his fingers, “that’s why your breath fogs up! A ghost being around makes your core act up!?”. Jack’s flat out proud that Danny looks impressed as he nods, “that’s exactly right, a chill passes through my entire body and yes, both my core and heart are there regardless of form. As for why all halfas have them, you’re pretty close. Halfas are more stable ghosts, have more stable ectoplasm, because of the support of our human side. Stable ectoplasm is what makes it possible for a core to develop”. Danny’s snickering again but Jack’s too curious to care why, “if I’m near seizure inducingly flashy, I can actually make my core visible while shapeshifting. Other ghosts find that mildly terrifying”. Jack hopes he doesn’t even have to mention he wants to see that, his son is clearly good at reading people, so him excitedly clapping Danny’s shoulders should be more than enough. Clearly it was and his son wasn’t kidding, this is hard to look at. Like his son just became a black void with an intense light blue light in his chest. Blinking a bunch at his, human again, son, “wow that is bright. Not too mention big, how does that even fit in there?”. Danny laughs, “well some of the bright light is literally just energy coming off of my core, so it’s not that big. It’s around the same size as my heart and my heart sits a fair bit more to the left than a regular human's, to make room for my core. Like you saw, my core’s in the exact centre. And my lungs just move around it”. It’s pretty obvious to Jack that his son likes his core, as Danny pats his chest rather affectionately, “you know how you can feel your heartbeat or hear it if you pay attention? Well, cores have something like a humming and faint vibrating”. Jack tries his damnedest to stifle a yawn, full stop his son is probably the only way he’ll ever learn about cores. Clearly he didn’t do a good enough job, as Danny puts his hands on his hips playfully, “if I let you hear it, will you go to bed?”. Jack’s way to excited to say no even if he would far prefer to keep talking through the night, “ok ok, yes. But you knew cores were something of a complete mystery to me didn’t you?”. Judging by Danny’s smirk, Jack’s right, not really surprised though. 

“It was my get-dad-to-actually-sleep trump card, yes”, Jack gapes a bit incredulously as his son just phases a stethoscope out of the table. Realising Danny must have put that there before Jack even got home, “and I thought you were good at reading people before. Do you just hide stuff in things all over the house?”. Jack takes the stethoscope while Danny blushes, obviously he has been doing that. “Let's just say, you should warn me if you ever hire someone to do major house Reno’s. Unless you want to really confuse and possibly scare them. Especially my room”, Jack’s laugh turns into a yawn as he waves the stethoscope a little. A bit caught off guard as his son changes again, “it’s more noticeable when I’m a ghost”. 

That makes total sense to Jack so he puts it to his chest and yeah, no wonder Danny refuses doctor check-ups. The deep powerful hum, like being inside a massive cave with drum reverberations all around, is very noticeable. It’s honestly eerie and the occasional deep solid thump, which Jack is assuming is Danny’s deathly slow heartbeat, only makes it more creepy. Perfectly suiting for a strong ghost, really weird to hear from his own sons’ chest though. Pulling back, “that might just give a doctor a heart attack, sounds strong though. Which I’m assuming is a good thing?”. 

Danny laughs a bit, “the school nurse hounds me because I never let her give me checkups ever. And yes that’s a good thing. Soft or more quiet core means I’m hurt, bad. Just like a weak pulse”. Glancing at his sons’ hand, as Danny pokes him with a gloved glowing finger, “so now you sleep. With the sound of my impossible existence in your head”. Speaking of sound though, “people can hear their pulse and heartbeat hammering in their head when they really exert themselves! Your core?!”. 

“Dad, bed. But yes, if I exert a bunch of ectoplasmic energy”, Jack was going to comment but Danny is clearly having none of that and uses a powerful commanding, and very Phantom, tone, “bed”. 

Jack will admit it’s pretty hard to say no to him whenever he uses that tone on people, especially with the echoey power laced in his voice. So he nods and rubs the back of his head a bit embarrassed at his son pretty much playing the role of parent here, “alright, but that’s a heck of a voice you’ve got”. Danny chuckles as he follows Jack up the stairs, “you have no idea”. 

**End.**


End file.
